


Legacy

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Child Abuse, F/M, Human Experimentation, I'm Sorry, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Whump, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (This is my first story on Ao3 please bear with me)Peter Parker was a "normal" teenager who attended Midtown High School. He had few friends, an internship at Stark Industries, and was on multiple academic teams and organizations. And yeah, he's also Spider-Man.What people don't realize is Peter Parker was a lie. Peter Parker didn't exist until September 23, 2012. Peter Parker only came into existence at eleven years old.Peter Anders was the son of legendary scientists Richard and Mary Anders. Peter ran away from his (abusive) home and made a life for himself, thanks to the kind May and Ben Parker.Flash forward to December 26, 2016. Peter is now fifteen and finally settling into his life, when Richard and Mary start the search for Peter. What happens when his life as Peter Parker falls apart?





	1. AcaDec Competition

August 10, 2006

Five year old Peter Anders sat in his room, staring at the ceiling. His mother and father told him he had a day off of his "games", seeing as today was his birthday. As expected, the Anders must appear as a normal, happy family to avoid suspecion. That meant while other people other than the Anders glanced at them, the Anders must seem like your average American family.

In their house, it hardly was average. Five year old Peter Anders had experienced multiple test called "games" from his parents, endured broken bones from disobeying, and was forced to be bitten by a spider.

Richard and Mary Anders were the young, gorgeous, and talented science couple. They were well known across America, and constantly were praised for their work over genetic research, as well as reports done over animal biology. Both Richard and Mary were well known inside of Oscorp as well, seeing as they were head researchers.

Peter Anders was America's celebrity child. America constantly gushed over the pictures of Peter, and loved him. Whenever he had a broken bone, America wept in pity without realizing who the true villains ever were.

Now, Peter could hear his mother spraying perfume in the room nearby, the oven signaling whatever it was making was ready, his father hanging streamers, and water leaking down the faucet in the bathroom.

He closed his eyes, and got mentally prepared himself to face one of the rare happy days in his life. Peter looked forward to parties like this. He was able to eat as much as he wanted, there were no spiders to bite him, no needles to inject strange liquids into him, and best of all, he got to see his best friend Harry.

Harry Osborn was the six year old heir to Oscorp. Norman Osborn, Harry's father, was Richard and Mary's boss. Although, he treats Richard and Mary with greater respect than any other scientist inside of Oscorp.

Peter and Harry were basically attached to the hip. They were best friends, and cared about each other deeply. Peter always looked forward to seeing Harry.

Richard poked his head in the five year old's room. "Are you ready?" Richard asked, already bringing forth the fatherly persona.

Peter simply nodded and repeated back to him, "Yes father."

 

December 26, 2016

The Academic Decathlon team was in Seattle for their Pre-Nationals. They just one another competition, and they're going to go to the real Nationals in March. Everyone on the team buzzed around excitedly, stepping out onto the sidewalk to go to McDonald's.

It was their routine. When they win the competition, they go to McDonald's. Always. It took time, however, to pull up a GPS location to a nearby McDonald's. Mr. Harrington was the only one who could do it, seeing as he still has their phones since they had to give it to him.

"Dude, nice job on those Chemistry questions." Ned gushed to Peter.

Peter shook his head, " Aw, come on Ned," Peter poked at Ned, "you answered some of them too." Ned squawked and batted Peter's hand away.

The two friends laughed, and Michelle raised an eyebrow at their antics. "Dorks." She stated, turning back to her book.

"MJ, you know you love us." Ned teased, elbowing Michelle in her side.

"Bold of you to assume I can love." Michelle quipped, not even glancing away from her book. Peter snorted in amusement as his two best friends.

Flash groaned, becoming impatient. "Where's Mr. Harrington? He usually doesn't take this long."

Mr. Harrington appeared shortly thereafter, giving a small smile to the students. Some of them gave half-hearted cheers at the teacher's arrival.

"Sorry it took so long," Mr. Harrington awkwardly adjusted his sleeves, "I was just caught up in a conversation with two very surprising guests."

Half the kids were listening, the other half had their eyes glazing over in boredom, nodding along like they were actually paying attention. Peter stiffened, his spidey sense beginning to tingle. Ned sent a look his way, practically asking Peter if he was alright. Peter discretely nodded his head to not worry Ned and cause a big scene.

Mr. Harrington cleared his throat, and suddenly Peter was snapped back to reality. "Anyways, I'd like you to meet these two people. I'm sure you've heard of them before. They're quite famous. I'm honestly shocked they want to meet you guys, considering their status." At the word famous, everyone was perking up, beginning to pay attention. Peter's spidey sense was beginning to rise to a metamorphical yelling, his spine straightening rigidly.

"Everyone, please meet Dr. Richard Anders and his wife, Dr. Mary Anders; one of the two most highly respected scientists of the century."

Peter froze, as he met with the cold eyes of his childhood nightmares.


	2. To Hell

**A/N: First off, I’d like to say thank you to everyone who read this. As I already stated, this is the first work I’ve made on Ao3. I hope I can make this story go up to your expectations! Second off, to be less confusing, the events of Avengers took place in 2002. Iron Man and the avengers existed before 2006.**

 

Peter stood still. Not knowing how to breath or how to think. He’s worked so hard to establish his live as Peter Parker, and yet Peter Anders is existing right there in front of him.

 

Richard and Mary made eye contact with Peter. Mary’s hands flew to her face, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. Richard gripped Mary’s arm tightly. The decathlon team was confused by the sudden change in atmosphere the three, and glanced nervously at either Peter, or his secret parents.

 

“Peter?” Mary croaked, reaching a hand for Peter’s shoulder. Peter snapped out of his internal panic, and flinched. If Peter didn’t have his Decathlon team’s attention by now, the flinch sure gained attention. Mr. Harrington’s brows were furrowed, and Flash was about to open his mouth to make a comment. 

 

It was Richard who broke the attention off Peter. Richard grabbed Peter in a tight hug, that seemed heartwarming to an outsider, but Peter knew better. Peter knew that his father was beyond pissed. The hug was promising punishment, and he wouldn’t be able to escape as easily as he did before.

 

“Uh, not that I don’t find you and Rich-Dr. Anders interesting or anything, but what’s with you guys? Why are you all touchy with Pen-Peter?” Richard paid no attention to Flash, instead opting to make the message clear to Peter on what was going to happen through the hug. Peter struggled, refusing to accept his father’s promise. Mary gently tugged on Richard’s collar, and Richard turned around.

 

The entire Decathlon team was perplexed, and Mr. Harrington was trying to process the sudden changes. Richard gripped Peter by his right shoulder, and cleared his throat. “Hello there, my name is Richard Anders and this is my wife Mary Anders.” Richard gestured over Mary, who he wrapped an arm around as soon as she was close enough. Mary gave a small smile and a wave.

 

“And this,” he squeezed Peter’s shoulder harder, “is my son, Peter Anders.” A quiet gasp escaped some of the members’ mouths. Peter glowered, and shrugged Richard’s hand off his shoulder.

 

“Actually, my name is Peter Parker. I know losing your son must’ve been so traumatic for you guys, but I’m not Peter Anders.” Peter looked Richard dead in the eyes, hoping Richard would impossibly accept Peter’s bold faced lie.

 

“Nonsense! I know what my boy looks like, because I raised my boy! I know his genes better than anyone else, and I, I just,” Richard broke out a sob. Mr. Harrington confusedly patted Richard on the shoulder, not sure what to do.

 

Flash snorted, pointing towards Peter. “Parker is right, there’s no way Richard and Mary Anders, one of the most famous scientists, can be his parents!” Mary shook her head, and reached forward to embrace Peter.

 

Peter smacked her hands. “Don’t fucking touch me!” Mary froze in her place, and Richard looked to Peter.

 

“That’s not a way to talk to your mother, little spider.” Ned’s eyes widened, frightened for Peter’s vigilante secret identity. Peter, however, did not look at all concerned. Ned puzzled. Peter was very protective over his other alias. He tended to react badly whenever people were even coming close to discovering him out. This didn’t make any sense! Why was Peter not worried? What are Richard and Mary doing? Who really is Peter?

 

Peter growled and crossed his arms. “You and Mary are not my parents. My parents are dead and I live with my aunt. Please leave me alone.” Richard’s expression turned dark, and before anything else could happen, he closed the distance between him and Peter. Peter looked up at his father in defiance, and felt a harsh sting on his left cheek before he could even register his spidey sense.

 

Mr. Harrington snapped out of his confusion, and stepped in front of Peter in a protective manner. “I may not know what exactly is going on, but I won’t let you harm one of my students!” Richard narrowed his eyes, and turned to Mary. He held out his elbow, and Mary elegantly took it with a dainty hand.

 

The couple walked away, not before having Mary whisper to Peter. “August 15, 2004.” Peter didn’t respond, and let the two walk away.

 

Mr. Harrington and the team watched the figures fade in the distance. “So, do we wanna stand out here and ponder over this mystery or can we still go to McDonald’s.” Peter never felt more thankful in his life for Eugene Thompson.

 

Roger Harrington numbly lead the way to McDonald’s, whilst wishing for one normal field trip. Peter, however, was nervous. He needed to know what the hell were Richard and Mary were up to.

  
  


 

August 10, 2006

 

Peter was grinning, a rare ear to ear smile, as he played with his best friend Harry Osborn. Harry and Peter laughed and shrieked as the played tag outside. Some kids were nearby, but none were as invested in the game as was the two children.

 

Peter was in the middle of climbing a tree, when he saw the most shiniest car pull up. Out came Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Peter froze, contemplating what should he do. He didn’t know if his parents wished for him to great the great scientists, or wait to be introduced. Peter was pulled out of his intense thinking as a slightly taller Harry Osborn tackled Peter. Peter giggled and half-heartedly struggled to get out of Harry’s grip. Both boys were laughing, and the arrival of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner was forgotten, till the children were called inside.

 

Peter skipped over to his parents’ side, oblivious to his father’s slight anger. Richard dusted the dirt off Peter’s clothes and muttered to the birthday boy. “Brat, why didn’t you introduce yourself to the Tony Stark and Bruce Banner? Are you trying to seem like a rude little boy?” Peter weakly shook his head, and looked at the floor. Richard leaned in and gave Peter a tight hug. Peter almost cried, knowing that tight hugs meant he was a bad boy, and he would be punished later.

 

Richard stood up, and patted Peter a little too harsh on his head. He took the child’s hand and subtly dragged Peter to Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. The latter two were in an intense conversation revolving around macaroni chickens, and whether they could bleed cheese and be recreated in a lab, when Richard Anders cleared his throat. Tony almost looked annoyed at the action, while Bruce jumped.

 

“Ah, good evening Dr. Anders! It’s a pleasure to be here with you.” Bruce stuck out his hand for Richard to shake. Richard took it and smiled.

 

“Pleasure is mine, and thank you for coming all the way out here for little Peter. Peter, say hi.” Peter glanced up at the two adults and gave a toothy smile. He gave a tiny wave before shuffling behind his father’s leg. Richard frowned at the child’s shyness.

 

“Now, now, Peter, no need to be shy.” Richard lightly guided the child in front of him. Peter looked down, staring at his reflection in Tony’s very shiny shoes.  Richard sighed, becoming slightly frustrated at his project’s behaviour. Bruce, thankfully, went into a conversation with Peter.

 

“How old are you, Peter?” Bruce slightly bended over, so he can seem less imposing over Peter. Peter held up five fingers.

 

Bruce gasped in mock shock. “Five? Why gee golly that’s old!” Peter giggled and shook his head.

 

“No it’s not, mother and father said I’m a little boy! Not a well-aged man!” Bruce chuckled at the boy’s response, taking note of the surprising formality he uses to call his mom and dad.

 

Bruce nudged Tony, and Tony looked at Bruce. “At least you’re not as old as Tony Stark over here. This dude is about to ask for his walking cane. I can feel it.” Tony squawked and smacked Bruce’s elbow.

 

“Brucie, I thought you loved me!” Peter laughed at the two adult’s antics, thankful for the indirect small distraction. Times like this made Peter wish he had a life filled with these kind of moments, instead of painful experiments that made Peter cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the ending. I wasn't exactly sure on how should I end the chapter, but I tried my best. Please let me know how did I do! And thank you so much for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hecc this is my first work please let me know how I do.


End file.
